Hidden Affection
by nita1993
Summary: AU. By a coincidence Shadow and Amy meet, by news they have to live together, and by physical and emotional attraction towards each other they fall in love, but what troubles can Amy get for having a crush on his stepbrother? Young Adult Romance, ShadAmy.
1. Coincidence

**AN://**

**Loony: The story's idea came originally from me. It was based on a stepbrother that I do have but unlike this story I do feel only brother-sibling love(hope that didn't spoil). This is my first serious story. I want to have a break on humor and test myself on something a bit more serious.**

**Amy: The rating of this story might go up. She is very aware that she's only a teenager, but she will try to keep it T the best she can. She thought she could give it a try at serious romance/drama. She will appreciated and accept comments and/or suggestions. **

**Shadow: If you think the rating should go up then she will change it. There has to be a reason though.**

**Loody: The only character's ages that will be shown won't be the only characters appearing, I don't want to spoil and let the readers find out as the moment goes. As the story progresses I will also gave the ages and new characters.**

**Shadow-19**

**Amy-16**

**And of course, all Sonic characters are property of SEGA and Sonic Team. **

**Enjoy the story!**

_**Hidden Affection**_

_**Coincidence**_

_**Amy's Point of View**_

_Why him?! Of all people in the world why did it had to be him!? This is not right. God can't be this cruel. He just can't. I hate this. I have to live with him. See him. I don't even want to know what he's doing right now. He's moving his stuff to the attic... he's moving in. Living in my house. I just met him and yet he still had to move in... I'm living with a total stranger. And that stranger just happened to be my sibling..._

Shadow T. Hedgehog is my stepbrother.

_Is not that I know him that well anyway... but he's bad at giving first impressions so is not mainly my fault. I sigh. I had walked over to my bedroom, that just happened to be next to the attic's door. I had told my Dad a million times that I wanted to change rooms since I was little but he just kept saying _no_._

_I was laying on my bed, face down, writing some homework on my notebook. But I can't concentrate with all the damn noises he's doing. He's moving tons and tons of boxes upstairs. _

_My Dad had made the excuse of 'I just wanted to clean the attic.... it seemed dirty'. _

Dirty my ass.

_He knew all along that he was moving in. And he said that a few weeks back so I knew he had it planned. So the attic was clean and waiting for his stuff. Dad and _that woman_ are down stairs. I don't hate her. Unlike his son she knew how to make a first good impression. I just can't make myself to call her _mom_ yet. I just met her but I know I might get used to her in a while._

_Well, I think I'll get used to live with _her_. But I'm not sure about her son. He's older then me and very obnoxious in a way. I don't get along with those types of guys at all... but then again..._

_Why him?! Of all guys and hedgehogs in the universe... wait... this isn't destiny... it just can't be... this is a damn coincidence.... yeah I think that's it... it has to be... _

_**Earlier today**_

_She died. Why did she had to die? She was someone that didn't deserve it. This is absurd. This is wrong. She was someone that was supposed to enjoy life and continue to smile like always. This stupid curse called dead is just so hard to get over it... what am I saying? I will never get over this. No one can never get over this... no one has the guts to stand up and and yell that dead is just cruel and unfair at some points... which are all._

I love her.

_I love her. Not **loved** her. I do now and forever, this feeling will never leave, I will always do. _

_The moment I got the news I cried crystal clear, pure and unique tears that only a news like this could make me arrange them to form. For hours and hours the waterfall didn't stopped it just kept coming as if that was all I could do. There was actually nothing I could do. I can't go back in time and stopped the car that ran her over._

Yes, she died from a car accident.

_If only that damn bastard had never had the stupid thought of drinking and driving she will probably be here... with me... hugging me and telling me that she loves me and vise versa. People have to know that alcohol and automobiles don't get along with each other. Is a fight that will never get to an end. _

_This isn't the first time that something like this had happened anyway... but the thing is that it just happened to be her. _

_Yet, I know she's in a better place. _

_A place that she will never come back from... but that someday I will be too. She's saving me a place to be with her. Next to her and be with her until eternity ends. I know she has that smile on her beautiful face.... the first face I saw in life. That woman that loved me and wanted the best for me. The one person in life that will remind you that loves you every second and not only in words but with actions as well. _

_What other person will do that? And we all have one or else we wouldn't even be here._

Yes, my Mother died in a car accident.

_She and my Dad were the world to me. We were so happy that words could never describe the love we shared. Mom always liked to see us smiling and be happy in our own special way. Dad is still alive. Him and I are the ones that complete this family now.... this small but yet not miserable family._

_Two years have past since then and yet the pain I feel still has the same amount of energy to hit where it hurts the most. Last week was her anniversary. _

November 28....

_The day she died and the day I let my crystal clear tears get the best of me every single year. In a few months I'll be 16. Not actually consider a grown-up yet but mature for my age. _

_I'm a junior at Station Square High and lived at Emerald St. 1217. Five blocks away from school.... my Dad decided that it was best for my education for the school not to be so far. _

Who is he trying to kid?

_I love Dad but sometimes he takes things too lightly and don't actually analyze the situation. Five blocks away... I walk to school, it's not that far so I shouldn't complain. _

_Dad said that had some news for me for when I get home... news just happen to be in the list of things I hate the most. Surprises don't make me excited or hyper. I get too curious to be worried about that. Or maybe I get worried.... worried it might be something that involves me and chores. Since Mom died I have to help Dad with the house, clean, cook, wash, etc. _

_I don't mind. Dad is really good at those kinds of things and I don't think I'm that bad ether. But I just wish he'll tell me now stead of keeping it till tonight. I sigh and stopped at the corner of the street seeing that the light was still red so I waited patiently for it to change and allow me to continue my journey._

_Life without Mom.... I have to be honest, school stayed the same but the house seems empty. _

_Without her I think the world is just out of valance._

_Like I mention before school stayed the same. And for some odd reason, even in high school, we have to wear a uniform. Uniforms are for little kids that the teacher need to locate them and instruct them. Us teenagers just need personal space and freedom to choose what we want to wear. And yet the uniform is against that thought. Navy blue skirt with red and white stripes making a square pattern. School rule says that they have to be knee length but I do that till I get to school. Let me enjoy my freedom for crying out loud! _

_So I just pull it up slightly...._

_I sighed again. Well the skirt isn't the worst of them all. My quills have can't be covering my face; ether I use a broach or I make them into a pony tail. Broach was the best option. White school T-shirt with the high school's name on the side. _

How original.

_Gray sweatshirt and black school type shoes. Seriously did a kinder gardener designed this things? _

_Oh well. It's not that I can do much about it. I sigh for the third time this morning. I notice that the light changed color so I continued to walk towards school. I got to another street. Three more blocks and I'm there. I stopped and waited for the light to change again. I looked at my surroundings and notice that no cars were coming... I looked at the light again but it still said I couldn't continue walking. I looked side to side and yet no cars were approaching... I bet the second I place my foot on the street a car will come—_

And so it did.

_I took a step forward, barely touching the street, and black mustang came across from the street I was about to pass and stopped to wait for the light to change as well. I sigh and return my foot next to the other. That was the only car around. No more. Wait... not even people around. At this hour this street is completely empty until school ends. _

_The driver from that black mustang was a black and red striped hedgehog. He looked around 18 or 19. Now that is consider being an adult. He was wearing a black suite which make him look high class. His quills were long and pointy at the ends giving him the impression of mystery and youth in his image. He had wearing black sunglasses which hide his eyes and... wait... why am I describing him? I don't even now that guy and I'm having mental details of him._

_Just before I could change my sight he looked at me from the corner of his eye. Yes, I was on the street where he had been waiting for the light to change. His eyes were flaming red with a pinch of mystery in them as well. _

_The morning wind arrived fresh and gentle as always. It made my two of my bangs cover my eye and cheek. I placed them back with my hand._

_Still trying to watch that mysterious hedgehog._

_I noticed his lips curved a bit and his glance went from down to up and.... he was looking at me... wait was he checking me out? _

_I noticed the wind also made something else moved from his place. I looked down at myself and notice that my skirt was way over the limit and waving, actions of the wind. I scowled and pulled my skirt down. _

How dare he! He _was_ checking me out after all! Perverts.... what else can u expect from them?

_I 'hmph' and turned around crossing my arms under my breast trying not to face him at all. I didn't even notice the light changed color so I could pass the street. I looked at him from the corner of my eye and saw that he.... he was smirking at me. _

"_Hey..." he said taking off his sunglasses and reveling those shining crimson eyes. His voice was husky and deep... "are you crossing the street or do you plan to waste my time?" his smirked grew wider. I looked at the light and saw that I can go on. I frowned at his comment and just walked down the street passing in front of him. "Kids should be in school at this hour." he said before speeding off to the opposite direction of the school. I bet he still had that smirk._

"_Kid!?" I yelled. "I'm no kid you damn pervert!" I screamed knowing he couldn't hear me anyway. I growled slightly then finally gave up. _

Who does he think he is? Calling me a kid. He had no right to insult me like that. I'm no kid! I'm a young adult! That was so rude. I will never want to see him again in life.

_He doesn't matter to me. I know I'll never see him again. This was just a coincidence that we met. A coincidence I will never want to remember. He was so rude and a total pervert. And I'm happy that I will never see him again..._

_**X~X~X~X~X**_

_School was no big deal today. I just had to take notes from future tests and do nothing. I like this types of days... but they just mean an exam is around the corner. I smiled slightly after seeing that I was nearing home. But then stood there frozen and confuse... a black mustang was in front of the garage's door. _

Dad didn't have a mustang... who's car is this and why is it here?

_I blinked.... nah... it can't be that guy's car... it just couldn't... maybe Dad invited one of his friends from business and he just happened to have that same type of car... yeah that must be it..._

_I walked over to my front door and took out my key, I notice that the door was unlock... Dad is not usually home at this hour... why is he so early? Maybe because of the news he had to tell me... was it that important that he'll come back early?_

_I sigh and put away the key. I opened the door a bit and saw Dad on the couch... and someone else sitting next to him. Dad notice the door opened slightly and turned his attention to me._

"_Welcome back Amy." he greeted standing up, walking toward me and giving me a hug and kiss on the forehead. "I will like to introduce you to someone." He closed the door and lead me to the couch. "I will like you to meet Sarah." _

_I looked at the person that was previously talking to my Dad. She was a beautiful red hedgehog with yellow shining eyes. Her quills were a bit shorter then mine and she looked young... if she's my Dad's friend then I assume she's approximately the same age as him._

"_A pleasure to meet you sweetie." her voice was so calm and gentle. _

"_Like wise." I responded with a smile and nodding. _

She must be the owner of that black mustang... that's a relief...

"_Is she a business partner Dad?" I asked him curiously._

_Dad chuckled a bit. "Yes, she is one of the company's most outstanding employees." Dad smiled looking at her... he had never smiled like that to no one except..._

_Sarah, if I may call her that, smiled as well. "Amy, there's something I need to tell you." Dad said sitting on the couch next to me taking both of my hands. He sounded nervous. "As you know... I've been alone for two years since the death of your mother... and..."_

"_And you love Sarah." I finished for him. Strangely, I knew this day will come. The day where the man can't stand being alone and just needs a partner to live again. I know Dad loved mom... and he misses her... _

_I'm not some kid anymore. I don't have the right to tell my parents who should they love or not. I mean if he had told me younger I would have screamed, _

What about mom?! Did you forgot her!? Did you not lover her anymore!? If you do then don't betray her!_. _

_I understood, I'm not an idiot ether, he was afraid of my reaction. How I will take this _news_."It's okay Dad, I understand." I said with a smile. I just do wish he had told me he felt lonely... _

_Dad looked at me astonished. His surprise expression had been shown once in a life time. He pulled me from my back and hugged me tighter then usual. "Amy... you've grown up to be a fine young lady... thank you..." he said a bit unsteady. I felt some type of liquid fall on my shoulder. He was crying... or maybe just a small tear of relief and joy... _

_I smiled slightly and hugged him back. "So this was the news you had to tell me right?" I asked to somehow relief myself. _

_He stopped hugging me and smile at me. "Well... just one more announcement is needed..." he said nervous again. "Sarah has been married before, she got divorce a few month before I met her. She's a mother and it's the rightful parent of her child."_

"_You mean... I have a sibling?" I asked surprise. _

_I always wanted a little brother or sister. _

For some reason I assumed he/she was younger then me...

Mom never got pregnant after having me and she left too soon to try again. I remember that I always argued things like 'I want a little sister!' or 'Can I have a little brother!?'

"_That's great! I've never had siblings before." I said with joy and enthusiasm. "Can I meet... um... is it a he or a she?" I asked looking at Sarah._

_Sarah giggled slightly covering her mouth gently. "It's a he." she responded._

_A little brother. "Oh... can I meet him?" I asked after being a assured that he was a boy._

_Dad chuckled. "Why don't you change to your normal cloth and we'll keep talking alright?" he recommended. _

_I nodded and took my backpack with me upstairs to my room. Before I got all the way upstairs I could hear Sarah say, "... but he's upstairs." so that means the mysterious little brother is here already. I even heard Dad say an 'Oh...'._

_I walked through the hall but I saw nobody. Maybe, since he's small, he was playing hide and seek or some other games kids play this days. I entered to my room and changed clothe so I can keep looking for him. The moment I finished I heard some noises coming from the attic. Dad had cleaned it so that means it's safe for a little kid to be there._

_I opened the door and was almost surprise to death as I gaze into two very familiar crimson eyes._

This... this is a lie... it just has to be...

"_You..." I was speechless... the guy from before... that black and red striped hedgehog... the perverted being that was enjoying the image I had when the wind got me when I didn't expect it, and when my skirt passed the limit... was standing right in front of me..._

"_You." he said as well but not surprise what's so ever. He raised and eyebrow... he took a step back and looked at me again. Down to up. "So you're my little stepsister." he finished with a smirk. _

_Little stepsister!? He's my stepbrother!? No way! This can't be happening! "Y-You're my stepbrother....?" I asked still very astonished from the breaking news... I even left my mouth open from the surprise..._

_His smirk grew wider. "If I just said so, wouldn't that means that is obvious." he crossed his arms swiftly across his chest. Those muscular arms that I knew were strong and at the same time... gentle... he was still smirking at me. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to continue what I was previously doing." he uncrosses his arms and walked over to the attic's door. He turn around a bit and saw me from the corner of his eye. "A pleasure to meet you, sis." he closed the door behind him. _

_I frowned at his comment once more. I went back to my room deciding I didn't want an explanation yet. I drop myself on my twin size bed looking down and resting my face on a pillow. I screamed but the sound that came was blocked by the pillow itself. "It was his car... it was him the supposedly little brother all along... how can this be happening...?" This has to be a dream that became a nightmare the second I fell asleep._

_**X~X~X~X~X**_

_And so I thought. _

_I was still on my bed. Laying down on my belly. I heard steps coming to this room. Dad opened the door slightly and looked at me. "Have you met Shadow?" he asked._

_Shadow? _

"_Shadow?" This was the first time if my life that was so out of words so I just speak my mind._

"_Shadow T. Hedgehog... he's Sarah's son, and your stepbrother." he said still on the door way._

"_Oh um... yeah I met him." I said faking a smile. Dad will be sad if he knew why I don't like him at all. I have to act normal and pretend that nothing happened. And I just knew tomorrow was a big day ahead of me... and the next one... and so on... I'll live with him, what can happen in between now and when I leave for college? But one thing is certain for now..._

Shadow T. Hedgehog from this day on... is my step-brother...

**Loony: This was my first attempt for a drama/romance story. I really do hope you enjoyed first chapter. Sarah and Amy's Dad are just key characters that made the protagonist and more characters fall into place. Also the plot and some original characters are my ideas.**

**Amy: If you are asking yourself why Shadow is 19 and still lives with his mother there is a reason for that and it will come out next chapter. **

**Shadow: This story is so you guys can give opinion if she should continue on writing or just maybe finished it here. The more reviews you send the fastest next chapter will come out.**

**Loony: P.S. Next chapter is already done. I'm just waiting for reviews. **

**Funny quotes I felt like writing, why? Because this story is serious and there always has to be something funny in them!**

**Quote:**

_**I chased a girl for two years only to discover that her tastes were exactly like mine: We were both crazy about girls.**_

**Shadow and Amy: Please Read and Review!**


	2. Confusion

**AN://**

**Loony: Thank you for the reviews! I really am happy about this story! Seriously I am!**

**Shadow: I sounded like a jerk.**

**Loony: Yes, sounded, I must say you did.**

**Shadow: Why are you talking all fancy?**

**Amy: This can't be good...**

**Loony: Certainly, I am, aren't I?**

**Shadow: No seriously, why?**

**Amy: Enjoy!**

_**Hidden Affection**_

_**Confusion**_

_**Shadow's Point of View**_

_My crimson eyes slided open after hearing the sound of the knocking door. I sigh and looked at my alarm clock. 5:27. "Shadow." I sat up making the bedsheets fall of from my upper torso to my waist reveling my chest completely._

"_Yes?" I responded knowing that Mom was the one calling._

"_Your father and I are leaving early to work today." she announce still from the other side of the door. _

Father.

_That man is not my 'father' or 'dad'. He will just become my Mom's husband, legally. Him and I are not blood linked or anything like that. His daughter is not even my sister. We don't share the same D.N.A. or any resemblance what's so ever. _

_I rolled my eyes. '_And she wants me to wake up the kid',_ I though in annoyance. She's young but she's old enough to know when she needs to wake up. I won't fallow her around babysitting her all the time. Besides, I just met her yesterday and I bet she does think the same as me. I chuckled slightly. _

Teenage girls are so easy to make embarrass... even more if they're family...

_I didn't know she was gonna become my stepsister when I saw her yesterday. That skirt she had. I have to admit, I did had my fantasies... _

And god were they good...

_A nineteen year old has that kind of thought maybe all the time when they see a girl worth of imagining. But the funny part was that **that** girl was becoming my stepsister._

I had a fantasy about my sister... lame...

_I'm very aware that she's becoming 16 in a few months, meaning our age difference is only three years of separation. If I could I can make her mine, if I feel like it, when I met her at the street... that thought was in my mind._

Not anymore though. Knowing she's family I won't even think that anymore. But if she wasn't then things might have been different...

_I do consider myself a flirt when it's nothing serious like this. I have never actually met the girl that got to me yet. Though I think she might not even exist._

So I just play around but never actually gotten serious at the 'love' concept if you know what I mean.

_The only thing that's in the way from me getting her is that we are now SIBLINGS. Which is why I will only see her as a sister... sister... funny how that sounds. Mom actually wanted me to be a girl but had to get used to the thought that I was born as a boy._

_I'm not even going to live with her in a long time. I'm leaving for college real soon. So I won't even get to know her. That's better, that way I can contain myself easier... _

_The reason of why I live with my Mom, or moved to this house, is because the apartment I will be renting is still being occupied by the previews owners. I do have the money to buy the apartment, not just rent it, but the previews owners need time to move out. After they do so I will make arrangements to purchase it._

I could have stayed on our previews house but since it got sold quickly I decided it will be best to live here for a while.

_I work with my real Father, I get paid enough for me to have a house, car, food, etc. So I don't need to be taking care of by Mom anymore. _

What a shame.

_I don't have enough time to spend with my little **step**sister. I chuckled again.... me and my dirty mind..._

"_Could you wake up Amy at 6:00 o'clock please?" she asked just waiting for me to answer 'yes' or 'fine' at then end._

How predictable._ I sigh again and stood up from my king size bed and made my way towards the door. "Yes." I responded. _

"_Thank you, if you could, can you be kind to her. That way she will get used to the thought of being the younger sibling." Mom said waiting for my response again. She knew me too good._

"_Why don't you just spoil her?" I sarcastically said. Though I knew she might. She never spoiled me because Dad never let her at all. He didn't wanted a spoiled son. She got so annoyed every time Dad didn't let her spoil me. _

"_Why don't you?" she asked. I could hear her small giggle penetrating through the door and making my ears twitch. "Buy her stuff, be kind to her, take her to places." _

Was she making a list?

_I sigh. "It's not worth it." I argued. As if I have time waste on a kid. "I'm moving out of my apartment as soon as it's unoccupied."_

"_Alright then." I raised an eyebrow. _

Mom never gave up that easily... something must be in her mind...

"_But can you at least take care of her today and watch her?" she asked again. _

What's with Mom's obsession with me spending time with the kid?

_I had to think of something. "I'm busy." I stated. _

I'm screwed.

"_I called your Father and he said he'll give you a week vacation." Very screwed. "For both, so you can keep studying and spending time to get used to your sister."_

_She forgot the_ step _part. I sigh again and crossed my arms. "Fine." I sometimes think I should just say no once in while._

"_Thank you honey." I could hear her walking away. "We'll be back late as well." I sigh again and looked at the clock. 5:45. I talked to Mom, have to study, get to be her alarm, and babysit her in 18 minutes._

That's a new record for her...

_**Amy's Point of View**_

_I was laying on my back on my twin size bed. I could feel the bed sheet covering from my belly down. I also could feel the cold morning breeze, I forgot to close the window. Though I wish I didn't. I don't like the cold... but even Christmas was getting near... I should get used to it by now. _

_And I felt everything while asleep._

_I don't want anyone to wake me up right now. It took me long yesterday to make myself fall asleep. I was thinking too much about my new **brother** that started to live with me since yesterday._

_Oops, I forgot the **step** part._

_Of all random guys and hedgehogs in the world it just had to be him... Should I call him by his name?_

_Shadow... even his name gives me goosebumps. I promise I'll try to get used to him... but living with a boy almost my age and not blood related, we don't even share resemblance, is a challenge I will try to accomplish._

_I shifted my body to the right making the bed sheets slide down even more. My eyes were close, I was asleep, I couldn't control my body, if I did then the covers will be all the way up._

_My room is cold... the breeze is cold... just like the breeze from... _

From when Shadow saw me with eyes of lust.

_He's now my **step**brother. He won't try to do anything perverted to me. Knowing his mom, so polite, gentle, caring. Something from her had to be stuck to him._

Mom... I wish you will be here right now...

_I'm jealous of him. He has his mom but I don't. I know that his dad and mom got divorce so maybe even his dad is still alive._

But... if he is... why did he came to live with his mom?

_Wait... I remember Dad telling me that her mom was the his rightful parent... but even so... the guy is nineteen. He can get a house to live by himself. He even has a car. If he has a car then why cant he get a house or apartment._

I'm just making excuses for him not to live here...

_I shifted my body again making me face the ceiling. The bed sheets went down at bit more but still covered from my belly button down. I felt a force on my right side, as if the bed was given some weight for it to go down. _

_I also felt some weight next to my head, not touching me but making the bed go down a bit. I shut my eyes tightly for some reason then started to open them slowly._

_I saw black... duh it might be because it's damn 6:00 A.M. in the morning. I got used to waking up at that hour so my body is accustomed to it as well..._

_I still had my eyes half-open. I saw blurry so I blinked a few times. I fell asleep at 2 o'clock so I was still very tired and my eyes proved my theory right. I sat up..._

Or tried too...

_Suddenly I felt something holding me back. My forehead was touching some smooth and fury surface and my nose was in contact with something I could not describe. My eyes were still half open and I was seeing blurry... what was I in contact with?_

_I blinked again and my sigh was becoming clear... I saw... crimson eyes..._

Shadow?

_I blinked twice this time. Crimson eyes, white pearl teeth that showed a smirk, his nose was touching mine and my forehead his..._

"_Good morning kid." he greeted with that same smirk. I could feel his breath going through his lips to mine giving me a warm and fuzzy feeling. His voice so deep and husky..._

Snap out of it!

"_S-Shadow!?" I yelled pulling the covers up but he was sitting on them. "W-What are you doing here?!" _

I really want to know!

_His smirk. That famous smirk makes me want to tore him apart so I could never see that lip motion ever again. "Can't a big brother come and greet his little sister in the mornings?" he asked. He was sitting on my bed laying back on the palms of his hands._

_I glared at him. Then I notice his outfit... there was no outfit... he only had boxers on and all of his fury chest was being expose along with his six pack. I blushed and made the covers go all the way up covering me completely. "Don't you have any manners!?"_

_Even if I did that have the blanket on top of my head I could see through it. I saw him looked down at himself. I even heard him chuckle. "My instruction was just to wake up a kid, not to be dressed for it."_

What a jerk!

_I growled under my breath. How can someone be this arrogant and perverted? He came into my room, a sixteen year old girl's room I might add, half naked and insulting me. How damn rude!_

_He chuckled again. "If I were you I'll get ready soon." he said again with his husky and deep voice. I could have sworn to goth that he was smirking while he made the lip motion._

"_Then leave!" I urged. Not just from my room! Leave from my house! Leave from my world! _

Leave from my life!

_His damn chuckled was once again exposed to my sensitive ears. I felt the mattress loose weight meaning he must have stood up. I pulled the covers down slowly making only my emerald eyes be the only thing he could see from me along with my messy quills and bangs. His image had once again made me earn a small blush on my cheeks. He couldn't see it because of the blanket but that didn't mean it wasn't there._

_He was standing still there only wearing red boxers and nothing more. His shadowy and crimson quills weren't a mess at all but since he was still undress I could tell he just woke up as well. His chest had snowy color fur and his abdomen was made of a six pack..._

Attractive guy, I have to admit...

_He chuckled again as he saw me staring at him. Stupid moment of trance and weakness that only made him had more reason for him to make fun of me! "It seems the kid needs some space to ready herself." he stated making me glare at him again. "Or do you want me to help out a bit?" his smirked never left as if he was born with it._

I didn't know I could blush this much...

"_Pervert." I murmured with a scowl. "Just leave." _

_He chuckled again. Did he heard what I said? "Fine, I'll leave." he stated making me close my eyes and sigh in relief. "Although..." he made me open my eyes immediately while looking at him. "I could just stay here and make sure you're not tricking me." I raised an eyebrow. "Kids trick adults very often this days." That stupid smirk return to be part of one of his facial expressions._

"_I'm not a kid!" I finally yelled. Oh how I desired to yelled it in his face for nearly 24 hours._

_He chuckled again. Stupid way of laughing. "We'll discuss the kid's issues momentarily. But for now get ready."_

Don't boss me around you pervert. You're not even my brother. You have no right to tell me what to do.

_Then it hit me... Dad's happiness... If I want him to be happy and live a normal life then I have to get used to the thought that I have a stepbrother... no way out huh... fuck..._

_He turned around and opened the door and saw me from the corner of his eye. "Take it as a threat but if you don't hurry then I will stay just in case." He closed the door before the pillow hit him._

_I was so mad I had to let the anger go away somehow! This time was a pillow! _

_The pillow was now on the floor and I didn't care. It had hit the door before it hit him. I bet he saw me but then again I didn't care._

_I sighed and looked outside my window. The sky was cloudy but I knew it wouldn't rain. Here it didn't rain until actually winter itself. I looked at my desk then at the notebook that I left on the floor. For a chance the first thing I read was yesterday's date._

_Friday December 5th..._

_**Shadow's Point Of View**_

_I could have sworn I heard a bump after I left her room. I chuckled again. Please tell me she didn't just threw a pillow. How childish._

Another reason to keep calling her _kid_.

_I walked over to my room and actually change into some real clothe. I had forgotten an important detail of me. I sleep with nothing but boxers or shorts even in the freezing month. I don't know why but for me it's very uncomfortable to sleep with clothe. I actually did forgot about my habit. I just hope it didn't marked her for life... by her reaction I'm pretty sure she's a virgin... She's sixteen and I'm 'pretty sure'? I should just say she's a virgin, period._

_I change into some black pants and red business shirt. I know I'm not _allowed_ to go to work during this week but I know what I should and should not wear, I just hope she does too. Although I could work on my laptop. All I have to do is send the files through e-mail address and still get paid for my work._

_I made my way downstairs and walked over to the living room. All I have to do is watched that kid all day long. I'll just rather go to work and earn extra money. The sooner I get out of here the better. _

_I sat on the couch and placed my laptop on my lap. I turned it on and started to work. I looked at the window after 15 minutes of working, arranging files, and sigh. It was cloudy, windy and no cars in sight. This month should get pretty cold starting winter. I turn my glance to my desktop before hearing foot steps from behind. I smirked slightly; I have been doing that very often this days._

_I looked at her from the corner of my eye. I could tell she was pretty mad from what happened before but even she has to understand that everyone makes mistakes. "Shadow," she said through grinned teeth mixed with a pissed expression. She walked all the way downstairs, she had a white long sleeve shirt with a symbol on the side, blue jeans and a matching scarf around her thin neck, "it's Saturday!"_

_I change my glance to the right side of my desktop. Saturday December 6th. "So it is." I said while nodding my head in agreement._

_She walked over to me, by the look in her eyes I could tell that was not the reaction she was asking for. "Why did you wake me up so early if it's Saturday?" I could also tell she was trying not to yell._

"_I didn't choose to wake you up. I did it as a favor." I told her while clicking the start button the log off. I closed my laptop and remove it from my lap; onto the couch. "My mother and your father will be late and they ask me to watch you."_

_She made her eyebrow raised after I finish my sentence. Her features were so easy to describe even if the sun was still hid behind some morning clouds. "I don't need you to watch me. I can take care of myself."_

_She then spun around to the kitchen while turning on the lights of the living room in her way there. I stood up as well and walked over to the counter while resting my elbow on the counter holding my chin on my palm. "And do you think that's all you needed to say for me to be satisfied?" That sentence made her stop from looking at the shelfs and turning her attention to me. _

"_I'm not supposed to satisfy you." she retorted before I could finish talking. "I have always done everything by myself and you being here doesn't make a difference."_

Does that mean I don't make a change in her life at all?

"_If you're meaning of what happened back then, I'm just going to tell you that you're wrong." I made sure she was looking at me before saying that small sentence. "If you have to know, that won't be mention at all." I sighed and folded my arms while leaning back on the wall next to the counter. "I have more important things to do then worrying about past events." I sighed and hopefully didn't made her ask something._

"_Good, I don't want anyone to know about that." she said making me be taken aback. "Got it?" she asked turning around while trying to reach something that was on the top shelf, for a sixteen year old she was short._

Wait...was she talking back to me?

_I smirked while pushing myself of the wall swiftly and walking to the other side of the counter. I made my chest touch her back and my lips be right next to her ear, smoothly I said, "Mmhmmm."_

_I felt a shiver on her back. Her spine shiver, how adorable. She stayed still for seconds that seem like hours. Her perfumed reached my sensitive nose, strawberries was my guess but vanilla was not in my mind. "Um... I need to... I need to do something." She walked to the right side as I let my guard down. __She had reach upstairs before I could even make a comment. There was just one thing that was on my __mind that specific moment..._

_**Amy's Point Of View**_

"_What... what was he doing?" I asked myself as I made my way upstairs to my room again. "He... he was just making fun of me... I could tell."_

_I'm starting to hate him even more! And I thought that was impossible! You have got to be kidding me! "This is a fucking joke..." I said while looking at the floor after reaching upstairs. I sighed as I twisted the door knob that let me enter my room. As soon as I turn on the lights and and close the door behind me I lean on the door and made myself slide down on the smooth surface. "... the most stupidest joke ever." I hissed. _

I have to get along with him. I have to get along with him. I have to get along with him.

_Those words keep popping in my head..._

I have to get along with him. I have to get along with him.

_It's so much easier to think about it then to actually do the move..._

I have to get along with him.

_I know..._

I—

_I know!_

**Loony: Poor Amy what will she do? Thanks again for my reviewers!**

**Shadow: Do you want them to review this thing?**

**Loony: Why the fucking hell not? I mean just because some of them didn't get the message that was in it doesn't mean smart people can't review!**

**Amy: What message?**

**Shadow: Touchie.**

**Quote:**

_**They keep saying the right person will come along, I think mine was hit by a truck.**_

**Loony: Read and Review! **


	3. Thankful

**AN://**

**Loony: A new member of the Sonic cast will be joining us.**

**Amy: Who?**

**Loony: I won't tell ya!**

**Shadow: Faker.**

**Loony sighs dramatically: Spoiler... **

**Amy blinks and points at Loony: But you said it was—**

**Loony: Shut up! They think it's Sonic, so we'll leave it at that!**

**Shadow: It's not?**

**Amy: But—**

**Loony: On with the story!**

_**Hidden Affection**_

_**Thankful**_

_**Amy's Point of View**_

_What is he doing? _

_I was in my backyard, apparently, I was supposed to clean the last leaves that felt from the maple tree. It's cloudy and cold, why would Dad want me to be doing this in such a weather?_

_The wind was wild today, it made the last hazel color leaves fall, great more for me to clean up... I kept my white long sleeved shirt, blue jeans and scarf but I also got a red jacket, boots, hat and mittens. I kept on cleaning the leaves and every time the wind broke wild it made my hat try to fly away._

_I always had to stop my hat from flying, making me stop my work._

_He was inside, he didn't even saw me get out of the house, he was making phone calls and more work things._

He's supposed be watching over me not have a home-job.

_..._

_Huh?_

_I should be happy he's not bothering me... why would I freaking care if he was watching me or not? He should at least be... what's wrong with me?! I'm all alone outside minding my own business! I shouldn't' even be thinking about him! At all!_

_Wind again, I shut my eyes and grabbed my hat before it could fly off. After making sure it would stay on his place I kept on cleaning the leaves. _

_It was gonna be a long day..._

_**Shadow's Point of View**_

_Every now and then I would twist my upper torso to look outside the window. Just to make sure she was there._

Or if she was okay.

_This kid is starting to grow on me. I mean I should at least care for her as a sister, which she is. I soon got tired from working and started to just look outside of the window, resting on the couch. _

_And there she was cleaning the leaves. Why would his Father asked her to do this at this type of weather? I know I said it wasn't gonna rain but the clouds seem to be denying my thoughts. I should just tell her to come in and don't do the work. I'm sure his Dad will understand, if not then Mom will want him to anyway._

_I stood up from the couch and walked towards the back door. Before I could twist the knob I reached for my coat; I really don't want to catch a cold. _

_I walked out of the house making the sure the door was left unlock, the last thing I want right now is we get outside and it's all my damn fault._

_I think the last time I got a cold was before Christmas. It will be deja vu if I get it now. I don't even remember what happen that night. I found myself on the floor laying unconscious... and the memories stayed blank. Maybe I drank too much on that party. Yeah that must be it. Only god knows what I did that night. _

_I stood up behind her, seems she hasn't notice me. I see her body shiver as the cold wind brushes against her. "You'll catch a cold." _

_She shivered again as I chuckled at that. "I know... but Dad asked me to do this..."_

"_I'll tell him reasons why you couldn't. Now get inside." She turned around and stayed like that for a while until I said, "Trust me it's not that big of a deal."_

_She sighed and nodded before another gush of wind appeared making her hat almost fly away. "You go ahead I have to close the garage." I was about to offer but she, "I'll do it myself."_

_I just nodded in approval. I didn't wanted to get stopped against her stubbornness._

_**Amy's Point Of View**_

_I walked towards the garage and closed it with effort. I sighed and I even saw my breath coming out of my lips. It was that cold. What is Dad thinking?_

_I started to walk to the back door but this time the wind caught me by surprise and my hat flew off my head. I turned around to see where it had landed._

It landed on a branch of the maple tree... great how in hell am I supposed to get that?

_I looked inside and saw him in the kitchen. I don't need him I can do this myself. What if he was not here I would have to do this myself anyway. Besides I don't wanna bother him by saying,_

Hey, my hat flew all the way to a branch on the maple tree, can you get it for me please?

_I'll look like a wimp..._

_I stretched my arms and placed one hand on the tree pushing myself up while grabbing one branch. I kept on going in pace, I don't have to hurry it's not like he's waiting for me._

_I slipped, man this can't be good..._

_I kept on going and tried again when I felt a rain drop on my nose...._

Are you fucking kidding me?

_It's raining... oh god what's the thing I did so wrong that you are punishing me for it now?_

_I saw my hat really near, I stretched my arm to get it, "Almost... there..." I murmured getting even nearer then before._

_Almost... there..._

_**Shadow's Point Of View**_

"_What is taking her so long?" I asked myself as I started to pour some coffee into a mud. I sipped some of my coffee and looked outside the window it's raining now... wait... is that her hat on the tree?_

_She can't be that stupid... she's not trying to get it is she?_

"_Oh god..." I dropped the mud and ran outside to the backyard making a mess in the kitchen and not even bothered to get my coat._

She's not that stupid... she can't be...

_**Amy's Point of View**_

_I opened my eyes dazedly and moaning painfully. I started to get my sight back and notice I was... not outside?_

"_Where... am I...?" I asked no one in particular as I tried to sit up but it hurt... something was in pain._

"_In my room." A husky and deep voice responded. I looked up to see him standing right next to the bed I was placed. I looked around and notice the ceiling being diagonal. _

I'm in the attic.

_I kept on looking around and saw his dresser, his desk full of papers and a lamp that was the only light source other then the faint sunshine from outside covered by heavy clouds. Wooden floor covered by a small navy blue mat. His bed had black and dark gray covers as well as his arm chair on the corner. How did he got everything to fit in here?_

_What ha—_

"_You fell after trying to climb the tree, moron."_

_ppen...?_

_Oh... yeah... my hat..._

_That was so stupid of me... I was gonna get inside and get warmed... I don't even needed the hat. It was just the fact that I wanted to prove that I could do things by myself. My stubbornness always leads to moronic things. Shit and he's going to rub it in my face._

"_I was lucky enough to caught you before you hit the ground." he told me while giving his back to me and looking outside. _

_If he caught me then why does my head hurts?_

"_You're an idiot you know that?" he asked turning to see me. "You were high enough on that tree, you could have injured yourself severely or, if the fall was that dangerous, you could have died." _

"_Die..." I said... how come I can never come up with a good come back? _

"_Were you planning suicide?" he asked making me lift my sight to his eyes. _

"_No..." I responded, my throat was dry and my head hurts, great I caught a stupid cold. "I was just gonna get my hat back." I said quietly._

"_You risked your life for a stupid hat?" he asked groaning. "Are you kidding me? How stupid can you get?"_

"_Stop insulting me..." I said tiredly. "I know I made a mistake but you don't have to tell me about it. I'll learn from this."_

"_You're lucky you survived or else you could have never learn from this, hell, even 7 year olds could have guess that was a stupid stunt." He crossed his arms and sighed. _

"_I get it," I said irritated, "so stop scolding me like you're my brother,'cause news flash, you're not."_

"_Get this good okay," he said leaning closer to my face, "from yesterday on we're stepbrother and stepsister, we can't change that."_

"_Whatever," I said giving him a glare._

_He returned the glare. Oh how annoying! God please I want him to leave now! "Look kid—"_

"_Stop calling me kid!" I said furiously. How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not a kid. I'm sixteen, sixteen, sixteen! _

"_Hmph." he turned around and slammed the door behind him. Yeah leave! Forever! _

_**Shadow's Point of View**_

_What a troublesome kid. I just saved her and yet she acts like a stupid girl. I hate that. I just fucking hate that. I had to get out of that room before I really did lost control of myself. I can't help but be short temper about this things. She's stubborn, too stubborn, I fucking hate that!_

_Relax, relax, relax... That's what I keep telling myself but this is just too much for me to take. I don't even have to take this._

I could just leave for a while let her be...

_I'm not that lucky. I can't leave her. I made a promise to Mom that I would take care of her for the whole day. I should seriously say no._

_No, no, no, no! It's not that hard to think it but dammit. I'm walking downstairs in a steady pace, again, I have to calm down. I looked over to the right, to the kitchen, and the mess of when I dropped the coffee was still there. Because I _had_ to save her now I have to clean._

_I looked outside of the window, great it stopped raining, I thought that in a sarcastic way if you couldn't have notice. This is moronic. I'm too stressed out and this is the second day of the rest of my life living with that moron._

_Yes, I called her a moron. She wanted to get a stupid hat and prove that she can be on her own._

She wanted to prove that she doesn't need me at all.

_She thinks like a kid still, no one is perfect, she should have just asked if I could get it for her, or just leave it there, it's a simple and stupid hat for god's sake!_

I'm not in my boiling point because of the hat, the reason is that she doesn't trust me still to be open with me.

_Having a sibling is annoying as hell. I have to let her know that she can talk to me, ask me anything, or whatever she needs. I'm here..._

Could it be that it's because she lost her real mother that she doesn't trust anyone except her?

_I shouldn't even ask that. Death is a really hurtful topic, furthermore, I don't want memories to hunt her. I know what it feels to loose someone you loved. Not even my Mother knows that, and I'm sure Amy doesn't care... Amy..._

_Shit, that kid _is_ starting to grow on me..._

_**Amy's Point of View**_

_I can_not_ believe I did that... I couldn't have looked less immature than that?_

I talked to him like if he was my real brother_._

_He's a stranger, a stranger that I met yesterday and he saved me from have a serious injury. He didn't have to, he did it from his own will and I just kept on being as stupid as always. _

He saved me and brought me all the way to his room.

_I looked down and pulled up the black and platinum grey covers. All his covers are wet, it was raining, was, not anymore, yes god did made it rain just because of a punishment. I deserved it._

_I looked at the blankets again, they were sizable, black and platinum gray covers, I pulled them up to my muzzle and caress them softly. So smooth and silky._

_His scent reached my sensitive nose. His aroma is so nice. The fragrance of a boy. I have never smelled something so delightful. It's something indescribable. _

_I sighed peacefully, thank god I'm so calmed now. He brought me to his room maybe so that my bed wouldn't get wet, also, he didn't wanted to be the one to change my clothe so that it wouldn't get wet ether. He's not that perverted after all._

_I laid back my head on the pillow again and shifted my body to the right, facing the door. His aroma reaches my nose once again. I thought all guys were smelly or smelled like sweat. His smells so nice and manly. I closed my eyes and hugged his pillow and smelled the fragrance that calmed me and made me feel safe out of the blue. How can something so insignificant be so delectable?_

_I opened my eyes slowly and sighing again. I have to apologize to him, after all, he did saved me. Well, let's not get emotional. He did saved me, I'm aware, but come on I couldn't have died from that height. Maybe, I'm not sure. _

_Okay! Let's say I could have died and he saved me, so I'll have to apologize._

_Let's say, I couldn't have died and still saved me ether... way... shit it's correct._

"_Ether way I have to say thank you." I said sighing. An adult has to know when he/she is wrong. Too bad I'm just a 'kid' right._

_What's with him and calling me kid?_

_I'm only three years younger than him. What's his problem? Oh well I could ask him later I guess. But now, I have to apologize._

_I pushed myself up, with effort, until I was fully sitting up, I sighed again and my lungs hurt, my throat was dry and I felt my fur not only wet but also freezing. Too cold!_

_I sneezed once, twice... three times. My head my spinning and I fell back leaving my feet hang loose on the side of the bed. Stupid cold, yeah it's a cold, god why of all times now?_

_I sighed again and looked up at the ceiling with mid open eyes, my eyelashes slowly started to close as I sighed once more and shiver when I felt a cold breeze brush against my wet fur. I feel so weak, I can't even more the blankets to cover part of my body..._

_For now, all I want is sleep._

_I'll apologize to him, I promise._

_**Shadow's Point of View**_

_As I finished cleaning the undrinkable coffee, and mud, from the floor I threw the last paper towel inside the trashcan. Before I even gave a revealing sighed I stood there, leaning on he wall and resting my arms. _

_Can't she realize I care?_

_Now I'm just giving her all the fault. Yeah I'm the one that decided to treat her like a little girl. I couldn't help it, she is younger then me anyway. I could just leave here and not care but it's not possible if I feel the other way around. _

_The door was being knocked snapping my own thoughts away and interrupting._

_I walked to the door and opened to meet a small cream color rabbit in a white coat. Out of no where she threw herself at me and embrace me. I was so confuse, who the hell is this person and why is she embracing me so familiarly?_

"_Oh Amy I missed you!" _

_..._

_How can in the name of god confuse me with the kid?! First of all, we do not share a resemblance at all! Finish! No fucking point there! And two, was she blind?!_

"_Excuse me?" I knew my voice would snap her out of me but she stayed there, confuse myself over all._

"_Cream... that's not Amy..." I looked up to see an orange fox with a gray coat on, Cream huh? Expected from her fur color, wasn't her mother original enough?_

_Chocolate color eyes went up to meet confuse and annoyed crimson as I looked down at her once more. "You're not Amy!" she yelled and ran back to where that orange fox was._

You're telling me?

"_Tails! Who's that!?"_

_Tails... I really do not want to find out the secret behind that name..._

"_My apologies Mister, I-I thought Amy was the one that would answer the door." Cream, if I should refer to her now, said while bowing._

Don't exaggerate, being polite is one thing but from embarrassment means so much less then a real apology.

"_I'm sorry Mister, we came to see Amy." The orange fox, Tails, if I'm not mistaken and too familiar with him, added before extending his hand to me._

"_Miles Prower, but earned my nickname Tails." _

_An eyebrow from my features rose but I shook his hand back giving a half smile, I'm not in the mood for this but I can't not blow off her friends. I mean one, this is not my house, two, not too polite, if I should care a slightly bit._

"_I-I'm Cream T. Rabbit, my pleasure." she smiled shyly at me. _

_I really shouldn't scare another little girl like this, it would really make a change to my own self but I can't seem to scare her now... did Amy softened myself?_

_Here I am calling her 'Amy' again... annoying how I get attached to pest so easily._

"_Shadow T. Hedgehog, pleasure is all mine." I smiled again and opened the door further so that the little ones would be able to enter._

"_N-No thanks Mr. Hedgehog, if Amy is not here then—."_

"_My apologies, she is here but inside her room resting." I interrupted her politely. "I would really appreciated if you come to visit her, she's not feeling too well."_

"_Is she ill?" Tails asked concerned at my point._

"_She was outside on the rain not too long ago, I wouldn't be surprise if she gets a small cold of winter." I said chuckling, "Please, come in."_

_I'm really going over board, I shouldn't be this polite, or maybe I should just be neutral? Like I measure, huh?_

"_Thank you," Tails entered, soon being fallowed by Cream._

_I glance at Cream and notice she was looking upstairs, "She must be asleep but she wouldn't mind a small visit, don't you think?" I asked._

_Cream looked up to see me and smiled, "Thank you Mr. Hed—."_

"_Shadow." I corrected, Mr. Hedgehog gives me the feeling of old, rusty or maybe even laughable. _

"_Thank you, Shadow." she smiled, I could she she was very happy now, then the first impression, that was a real party._

_She walked upstairs, I even saw her measuring her pace, she must really like Amy..._

_Her names is kid, her names is kid... kid...kid..._

"_Please, sit down," I told Tails as I sat on a recliner, leaving him on the double couch. He sat normally, good, he wasn't scare of me. "So, are you a student at Station Square High?" I asked rather interested._

"_Ah, yes, I'm a sophomore." he responded care freely, he looks smart and easy to talk to, well a slightly easier then 'Miss Cream'._

"_Let me guess, 15 years old?" I asked chuckling._

_He just chuckled and nodded, "Exactly."_

_Four years of separation, he looks younger though, I was a little astonish. I looked again, and he was carrying a backpack, I couldn't help but see a tag on it that said something about the school committee. "Another guess, part of the school committee?"_

"_Not exactly, just a helper." he smiled and chuckled again, "If I may know, how old are you?"_

"_Four years your older then you."_

"_19, you look much older though, no offense."_

"_I have been told," I chuckled._

"_One more question, are you part of Amy's family? Cousin?"_

_I just couldn't help but smirk on what I'm about to say, "I'm her stepbrother."_

_His lips parted slightly, his blue denim eyes widened in surprise, "Stepbrother?"_

"_Yes," I chuckled and crossed my legs, resting my elbow on the arm of the chair and my index finger next to my eye, "Surprise?"_

"_Pretty much, I didn't know she had a stepbrother," of course you didn't know._

"_That was expected, she didn't know ether, I myself found out a few days ago, we do not share blood or a resemblance though."_

"_I see... then how...?" he couldn't help but wonder huh?_

"_My Mother will marry her Father." I explained, shrugging as if it were a normal thing to say, maybe to me, I was wondering if this was kind of strange to them, it would surprise me if it were._

"_Marrying... but Amy—." I knew where he was going, I know about the car accident and everything, I have information of every detail and how the police found out who the culprit was, I have my sources._

"_It was no problem with her, she said she understood." I know what she had said, I over heard them while cleaning the attic. Maybe, even if she said the opposite, she's still on the phase where she can't accept that her father could be happy with some other person other then her mother._

"_I see..." he nodded at me, "Are you close?" I blinked once, twice._

"_Pardon me?" I asked confused, what did he meant exactly? Close? Family tree or some sort?_

"_I mean, are you close to each other?" _

_I couldn't help but to smirk mentally at the though, I rest back relaxing once more and smiled, hiding my small but laughable smirk, and responded softly. "Actually no, but I'll manage the opposite."_

**Loony: Just so you guys know! This was longer! Here are the ages!**

**Tails-15**

**Cream-14**

**Shadow: You made me sound so... good mannered... I hate you.**

**Amy: Do I really sound so peppy?**

**Loony: Yes, indeed, anywhossssh! I lied about it being Sonic... sue me this came out as I planned... I need reviews for the chapters to be posted!**

**Amy: It's true.**

**Quote:**

_**Sure, god created man before woman, but then again you always make a draft before creating your final masterpiece. **_

**Shadow: And come on guys! We know you're reading this so please leave a review!**

**Amy: She likes reviews! More from people that have this story on Alerts or Favs! **

**Loony: Pleaseeeee review!**


	4. Clueless

**AN://**

**Loony: Thanks for the reviews!**

**Shadow: As expected from someone who takes an hour to get out of her trance.**

**Loony: Well excuse me for being a perfectionist! **

**Amy: You were in daze, suck it up and live with it.**

**Nita1993: WELL! Anywaysssh! I'm planning _so_ many things for this story, I don't know... maybe 15 chapters? Oh... wait... they're done! Hahahahaaaaa!**

**Shadow: We said this so many times, the story is DONE and if you want new chapters sooner then review!**

**Amy: You guys are_ too_ short temper... I need a nice person here...**

**Cream: Amy!**

**Shadow: Amy?**

**Amy: Cream!**

**Loony: Loony!**

**Shadow: Freak...**

**Loony: On with the story!**

_**Hidden Affection**_

_**Clueless**_

_**Amy's Point of View**_

"_Amy?" I heard someone ask, I was still on Shadow's room, resting away the sickness that I just got, but the strangest thing of all was that I was feeling better, not tired, dizzy, headache, nope, none._

_Is that Shadow? "C-Come in," I answered as I sat up._

Strange... very strange... I'm not tired, this scenery feels weird even though I'm on the same room.

_The door opened and a slight cold breeze was heard, I didn't feel it go through my quills, which were not messy anymore. Shadow entered and close the door behind him, a click was heard while his hand was behind his back._

Did he locked the door?

_He started at me, not moving, just staring, his eyes were different, his glance was different, but his eyes were focus on me and only me._

"_I-Is there something wrong...?" I asked, I hated when I studded._

I must be dreaming, he didn't respond or made a rude comment.

_I looked at him confused and puzzled, I stood up to see what was wrong but in the blink of an eye he was standing right in front of me. "Why do you taunt me?" I couldn't help but to stare back at him, he was eating me alive with just a mere glance, I'm so fragile under his gaze_

"_Taunt you?" I whispered, still lost through mid air._

_He brought his hand up to meet my cheek, I close my eyes quickly, too quickly, it looked more like a flinch then a reflex, "You taunt me, yet, you're scare of me." He caress my cheek softy as my eyelashes looked up at him again, "Why?"_

I-I'm not scare of you, why would you think that...?

"_I can't seem to understand..." I confess, what was he doing? What did he meant by taunting? "Oh Shadow, I wanted to say..." my throat dried up again, "thank you, just simply thank—."_

_He kept his eyes on me he started to lean forward._

_I took a step back and unconsciously sat on the bed, dragging myself back even more until I reached the wall, still that didn't stopped him from being less then three inches from my face. "Are you intimidated by me?"_

_The answer was obvious it didn't even needed to be asked, "No."_

"_Do you trust me?" _

"_Of course, I do." I responded unconsciously again, I was too lost on his lips to see he was more then focus on my own. _

_Getting closer to my breath and me with his, his breath was sweet like honey and just hearing it coming from his lips excited me even more. A small shiver went up my spine just like when his chest was on my back this morning. "I want to try something..."_

_I was loosing it, I was so close to him, I wanted to throw myself to him and claim his lips as my own and only mine but he was making this hard. He—slowly—very very _very _slowly getting close, our noses were brushing and my lips were trembling. _

_As if two worlds collide to one another, our lips met by less then two seconds then pull back, I pushed myself to him and kissed him again, he went back even more then forward stealing another kiss on me, to claim them I kissed him again more and more pushing him back just the perfect amount so that I could wrapped one arm around his neck and stop him from this game. He didn't thought twice when he kissed me back and grabbed my waist so that I could be in full contact and excitement with him. He pushed me back wildly as if he couldn't contain the desire any less then me, resting my head on the bed and we kissed even more._

_I felt his tongue dance around with mine before I started to unbutton his shirt..._

I realize what I was about to do and pushed him off...

_I gasped and opened my eyes to meet chocolate color ones. "Amy? Are you awake?"_

_What's Cream doing here? "Cream?"_

_She grinned widely and gave me a hug, "Aww! I missed you Amy!"_

"_We saw each other at school." I reminded as she let go of me. _

"_I know, but I missed you a whole day, that's a lot!" she giggled and I smiled. All of the sudden I sneeze._

"_Oh oh, that's not good Amy, you got a cold."_

_He was right._

_It pisses me off._

"_I'm fine Cream, I'll be much better by tomorrow, I promise." I smiled weakly and sighed, just so it can seem that I was tired, which I was not anymore. The sleep did helped a little I guess._

"_Tomorrow's Sunday, do you think you can come Christmas shopping?" She asked me and waited for my answer hoping for me to answer yes. "But if you're not feeling well, I understand, I swear, please don't push yourself."_

"_No, it's fine by me, I'll love to go shopping." I exclaimed smiling brightly this time. I needed to get out of here and relax, be with some other people._

"_Okay, thanks Amy, I'll call you tomorrow and tell you where we'll meet." She hugged me again and I hugged back, "Hope you feel much better by tomorrow."_

"_I will, thanks Cream." She smiled again and left closing the door delicately so it wouldn't make any noise. I'm still wondering why she didn't asked why I wasn't in my room._

_I stood up, then sat back down again as the memory of the dream came back to me. _

I had a wet dream about... Shadow...

_I-It's not consider a wet dream if it was just kissing... I mean it was just a kiss... _

They were more then just one.

_I'm starting to argue with myself like a ventriloquist with a lot of personalities for his dummies. They were more then one, and I could have pushed him off me any time. I could have even burned him, it __was my dream, my decision was final. _

But I kissed back.

_In a _dream_, I kissed back on a _dream_, it never happened, it was an illusion my mind made, and the image had to be Shadow's._

Dreams are a way from yourself to tell you that you _want_ that to happen.

_I don't want that to happen!_

Then why did I dreamed about him?

_I don't know!_

I don't know?

_I really don't know... if there was a way to find out I would have done that already but this is just so unfair. _

Let's find out why then...

_I'm crazy! I'm talking to myself, I'm the reasonable part, the brain, I'm arguing with my heart, why my heart? 'Cause it hasn't stopped beating since I woke up and Cream was naive enough to not notice it._

If he did that, exactly like my dream, what would my reaction might be?

_Um..._

Be truthful.

_I-I would have—he's my stepbrother! I can't think of him like that! He's attractive and very mysterious, but he's supposed to be my brother! Mentor! The one I should fallow as an example because of more years of experience! _

Describe the image I have of him.

_He's serious and—_

Physically.

_..._

_He's... well like I said before... attractive and mature enough to have a serious image when he wants too. However, his eyes make him look wild, unable to dominate, dangerous by all views. The glow gives me a shiver every time I stare at them, it's hard to breath when I know he's inhaling the same oxygen. _

_Even though I deny it, he sends me to daze phases it's hard to come back to earth even though I fight the desire to stay at that state, because of such feeling it gives away I guess he just can't expect any less hormones coming out of my system. _

_When he touched me back then, I froze ice cold but at the same time melted by his touch, just a simple electrical/neutral feeling roaming my body when the static clicks just where I feel himself being himself only. Dragging my stubbornness to the edge, even though I know it's impossible for him to take me serious, I can't deny I have a mental and physical attraction towards him..._

What are my real feelings towards that person?

...

_Clueless._

_**Shadow's Point Of View**_

_I chuckled once more right after Tails had finished telling me a small story, I had to admit it was extremely humorous. I had to maintain my composure just so I could look mature. "That's _some_ story." I said still chuckling a bit._

_He was laughing as well. "I'm glad you found it laughable, I thought it was embarrassing, but then again, I wasn't the one that crashed!" He laughed more, he was enjoying this._

_I chuckled again, hearing footsteps from upstairs made my senses come back, looking back I saw the cream color rabbit walked down the stairs carefully not to trip over them._

She couldn't help it.

_I dashed next to her side, caught her by her torso just before she touched the cold floor that she didn't deserve to feel. Tails, too slow for the move, stood up horrified at the thought of her being hurt._

I could assure him she was fine.

"_I recommend you to be careful when walking _down_ the stairs." I half-smiled, I was more concern of her well being then being polite at the moment. _

_She was quiet until she felt Tails' hand helping her stand up as well, she look back at me, smiling with a tint of pink on her cheeks, "Thank you."_

_I froze, she had said this twice already, I didn't deserve this much. "Just be careful next time." I choose my words precisely, careful, just so she can be safe, next time, so she would come back and visit Amy._

_Kid... kid... kid... goddammit her name is_ kid_!_

"_Okay," she grinned smiled this time, "You're very nice, Shadow."_

_That placed me out of valance for a second, but I came back to neutral me as I half smiled back, "Thank you." I was going to ask, but why ruin the image she had on me?_

_Cream turn to Tails with a smile, "Amy is fine, just a little sick but she looks like she's better," I mentally sighed, this way she won't need to go to the hospital, worry her dad and my mom, and she'll feel better, "Oh, and we'll go Christmas shopping tomorrow." Cream added._

_Tails face was somehow hard to read, he look as if he didn't wanted to disappoint her, "Cream, I have another appointment for tomorrow, I can't go with you guys."_

"_But Mom said—."_

"_Vanilla told me that if a guy can't go with you, then you can't go at all, I'm sorry."_

_Cream's face was hard to read as well, but disappointment was fast to be shown, too bad for Tails, that's what he wanted to avoid this whole time. But he didn't managed at all. "Oh... is that so..." Cream was sad, extremely sad, not at the point of tears but her face was full of depression. "I'll go tell Amy plans have changed."_

_I placed my hand in front of her, stopping her way upstairs and going straight to the point, "I'll go with you guys."_

_I was as surprise as they were, it was shocking, not only them, but confusedness was all over my dark features. "But..."_

"_I don't see any trouble of me accompanying such nice young ladies." I smiled truthfully, hiding of course my real intentions._

_Which are: watch the kid because my mom asked me too, and so she could stop getting trouble._

I just notice, I do things that are convenient for me.

I'm a selfish bastard.

_I smirked behind my lips, it was true. _

_Cream smiled brightly and turn to Tails, "I don't think it's a bad idea! I mean, he's Amy's stepbrother!" I widen my eyes, how did she knew? "I have very sensitive hears, also, I'm a rabbit." I chuckled at her last statement. She turn to Tails again, "Mom won't mind when I tell her it's Amy's family!"_

_Tails purses his lips randomly and looked at Cream's hopeful face, "Alright." he gave u half smiling at her. _

_I smiled at them, "Well, I'll tell Amy about this." I said when I notice they both walked to the door._

"_Very nice to meet you, Shadow!" Cream walked out soon fallowed by Tails, who just waved at me. I waved a little back and closed the door behind them._

_I closed the door and smirked under my breath. I made plans for tomorrow with two kids—three kids._

_This is just what a babysitter would have done. I just dug my own grave._

_I looked up to the stairs, and just sighed with a half smile._

I am desperate to see the look in her face when she hears that she has a date with me.

_**Amy's Point Of View (The Next Day)**_

_I inhale and exhale slowly, making my lungs move my chest up and down, breathing and out containing my heart and mind from the brief moment. The door was being unlocked making some faint light enter, he walked in, half inside the room, half his body away from me. I was in my room, yesterday I had avoided him after he tried to enter. I don't know why I'm avoiding him so much..._

"_Get ready," he said, I looked at him confused._

_I stood up completely, "What are you talking about? I'm going with Cream somewhere today."_

_His lips made that movement that I used to hate, now it only sent a shiver up my spine since that dream I had of him, everything I had thought was a lie. "I'm coming along with you."_

"_What...?" I stood up completely, leaving the blankest behind without hiding my skin,"Why would you come with us?"_

"_Cream, if I'm able to call her that," there he goes being so 'polite'. It looks completely fake from this side of the glance. "I heard that Tails couldn't arrange his plans for today, so I volunteer to help poor kids without a babysitter for today."_

_My eyebrow twitch under his statement, crossing my arms across my chest, "Volunteer? Kids? Babysitter?"_

"_Yes, yeah, and, of course." his lips made that movement once more._

_After seeing his lips travel upwards—I don't know how to react anymore, furiously angry or naked under his gaze. "You're a kiss ass."_

"_My mom asked me to do a favor to her, which was look out of you." he started, leaning on the wall next to the door, seeming as if he'll take long to explain, I'm no idiot I understand perfectly! I am not a kid! "You did the same, when your dad asked you to clean the leaves outside you didn't complain, don't judge me if you're as bad as me."_

"_Don't compare me to you." I hissed, shooting a glare that could kill prides._

_But his pride was immune against me. "Even if I tried, I would get beaten by the difference."_

_I rolled my eyes, shifting my weight to my other leg, "Still."_

_He, "Hmph," and pushed himself off the wall, taking a step closer to me, "You're still not able to comprehend that we're family?"_

"_I understand that perfectly fine." I said determined, serious eyes roaming my face, leaving no mark of the child that I once used to be. I'm a young lady, strong enough to make my decision and goals._

However, he doesn't pay attention to me, any less, notice what I do or explain to him.

"_Really?" he asked, chuckling after his voice had sounded and reached my ears, "Because I can't seem to find you being my sister."_

"_I don't want you as a brother ether."_

"_I never said I didn't wanted you."_

_My lips parted before I looked back to him, he was smirking—normal feature of him by now—I looked him straight in the eyes, red blood color eyes, ebony fur and crimson lines contrasting his hair. "Then what did you meant?"_

_His smirk was there and staying, he chuckled before turning around and opening the door, "I wonder."_

_The door closed, leaving my sea of questions increase because of a hurricane from the east. Leaving my land of answers get lost under the waves of confusion. Leaving me biting my tongue from preventing my scream to be heard._

I don't understand him at all...

_**Shadow's Point Of View**_

_She started to walk down, with that little expression of indifference of hers towards me, passing my presence from the stairs heading towards the door. She grabbed her red coat from the hanger, swiftly making it dance behind her back and around her arms. Tying a loose bow on her thin and breakable waist. She took a white scarf, roaming her neck with it maintaining the hot fluids from under her skin. "I'm ready."_

_I was cut off my explanation of her... I was checking her out, no doubt about it. "Yeah, wait in the car."_

_She didn't agreed with a motion but grabbed a red hat and placed it on, she walked out of the house making the door soundless to my ears. I grabbed my black coat and didn't put it on. I grabbed the keys from one pocket of the coat, closing the door behind me._

_I stood in front of the door, putting my coat on before getting inside the car and closing the door. I notice Amy looking around, nervousness was written all around her face, "Are you... okay?" I asked, a little concern._

_She gulped and look at the window, "Do you have insurance?"_

"_Yeah," I answered, somehow interested of why she asked that, "Why do you ask?"_

"_No reason... um what did you got on your driver's test?" her voice was braking, making her gulp some knots she got in her throat. _

"_Highest score," I answered again, "are you afraid I might crash?"_

"_No, just making sure, can I see your driver's license?" I rolled my eyes and took out my card for her to see, this was actually very entertaining, funny could even be called, but a bit of desperation. _

_Also, she still didn't trusted me._

"_Okay, it's good." I chuckled at her words returning the card, making me smiled for less then two seconds then getting my image back, seems like that didn't fool her, "What?"_

"_Nothing, just—nothing." I kept on chuckling a bit._

"_Tell me, you're laughing at me," she was getting angry, easy for me to check her expression this time._

_I decided to answer her, for the sake of the day, "It's not at you, it's just your reaction, you expected me to be a rebel."_

"_No, maybe between irresponsible and a jerk, but, oh god, rebel? Never." I heard the venom of sarcasm mixed with her voice, that only made me chuckle more, "Stop that!"_

"_What gave you that image of me?" Seems I surprised her with such question. She looked at me confused because of it._

"_Well, um, I don't know," sarcasm again, this was rich, "oh, it could be because you told me that back then when we first met," she made it seem as if it were a list, "you get angry for no apparent reason, you caught me and didn't even cared for how I was feeling, oh and you said something I didn't understand, and that's hard to accomplish."_

"_One, I was complimenting you, you look very nice in your high school uniform," her cheeks flushed, making me smirk in mind, but for the sake of the day again, kept going before this became a topic of discussion, "even though I looked very mature," she rolled her eyes at me, I only chuckled at that, "I'm weak against high school girls."_

"_Touchy," she made her eyebrows raise when she spoke that word, "guys are weak against any girl in a tight outfit, you're no exception."_

"_You were not in a tight outfit, actually, I even thought that if I unzipped your skirt it would just fall down your legs." I was speaking the truth, since I haven't even started the car and we were already getting in a real conversation. _

"_You filthy pervert," she hissed, I just chuckled at her, "what about the rest?"_

_I chuckled again at her impatience, first thing we can agree is going with rodeos is a waste of time, but teasing her is worth it, "I was getting there." I continued. "Two, I do not get angry for no apparent reason."_

"_Yes, you do."_

"_No, I don't." I retorted, not even bother to shoot her a real glare, "Name one time."_

"_Yesterday night."_

"_You fell off a tree, I caught you, you got injured, you got ill, my covers got wet, I had to clean the mud and coffee I dropped at the kitchen from when I ran to catch you, and all for a stupid hat, isn't that enough reason for me to be pissed off?"_

Victory was mine.

"_No..." she lied, making her eyes shift to her right lower corner of the frame of her eyes, "fine, I guess it is. I'm sorry."_

_She was apologizing, awkward, she seemed very sad for her reckless actions, I guess it's enough scolding for one weekend, "I guess I was also exaggerating," I said, she looked back at me, "my apologies."_

_I saw her eyes brighten, a small green glow lit up inside her, "Whatever..." she murmured but I was one hundred percent sure she was pleased by it. That made me felt I had done something other then tease he this whole time. Because of this I was about to quiet down and start the car, so this conversation could end, but then she said, "Keep going though."_

_I agreed, we needed to talk so we could at least have a small connection, so that we could trust each other, we we're going to live in the same house for a long time, why not just tease her when I feel like it and have her calm the other time?_

_Again, I'm a selfish bastard..._

"_When I caught you," I said looking down at my palm so I could have something to look at, "I was actually dead concern of you being injured," she looked at me in disbelieved, was she that surprise that I did cared for her? How come I just notice this? "If something had happen to you, I could have gone to a horrible depression state, and maybe even move out as soon as possible, if I was a real bother to you."_

"_You're not a bother to me—well..." I chuckled at her covering fact, of course I was a bother, I was a terrorist in her world, "Not anymore, I thought you were an insensitive jerk that cared for only himself." And you're not wrong._

_She think I'm an insensitive jerk, on my opinion I'm just a selfish bastard, that's as close as we'll think._

"_Thanks, that brightened up my day," she rolled her eyes again, "Keep going?"_

"_Sure, why not?" And there it was, the small but meaningful half smiled that I have not seen since we met, she notice I stared at her, and how could I have avoided that? She looks stunning when smiling, even more when she saw my glance and her cheeks tinted pink matching her fur, this proved my theory, I really am weak against high school girls "What...?"_

"_You just smiled," I couldn't help but let my cocky smirk venom up my lips. She covered her mouth with her hands, this was extremely hard for me not to like._

"_No, I didn't!" she said quickly looking someplace else, I chuckled and ran my hand through my __forehead and behind my quills, "You can't prove it!"_

"_I don't have to, a memory is good enough for me, even more when I have a photographic memory." she widen her eyes at me, still covering her lips._

"_Jerk..." she whispered, finally making me see those peach lips with a faded smile, oh well, it was good while it lasted. I placed the key inside the car and turned it on, "What are you doing?"_

"_Don't you know when a car makes that sound means it's on?" I lamely joked making her sigh in irritation._

"_I meant, there's still one more thing." she made sure she calmed herself down before saying it._

"_Mind reminding me?"_

_She blushed again and turned her glance to her tights, "What you said this morning."_

"_And what was that exactly?"_

_Teasing is hell of a fun hobby._

_She breathed heavily making her chest move slowly with a rhythm, I tried to make my eyes look some other place. Now I understand what she made when she said she was no longer a kid, but a mature young lady._

_Very mature for her age._

"_That you wanted me or something... what did you meant?"_

_I heard the anticipation in her tone and eyes, before I started to make the car on reverse, making a small curve and then placing it on the D and driving out of the property._

_I smirked before letting my mind and voice work it's way, I knew she would get very angry by this answer, but then again I loved how she reacts, "Hmm, what _did _ I meant?"_

**Loony: So far, this is the longest chapter for this story! Yay!**

**Shadow: Teasing it's fun.**

**Amy: You jerks!**

**Nita1993: Love you too! **

**Quote:**

_**Every girl is wrong until she cries, and then she's right, instantly.**_

**Shadow: Read and Review!**


	5. Concern

**AN://**

**Loony: Hi! Welcome to another chapter, wow I'm so proud!**

**Shadow: I'm as surprise as you are.**

**Loony: Really?!**

**Shadow talks as a matter of fact: No.**

**Amy: You're very annoying, have you consider therapy, a physiologist or maybe even an exorcisms?**

**Loony: I got kicked out, I made the guy crazy, and the demon said I was insane enough for everyone to ignore me...**

**Shadow: I don't blame him...**

**Loony: Anywhoosh! To my readers! Thanks again, I wanted to avoid this at all cost but maybe—_just maybe_—the chapters will be much longer—in an _exaggerating_ kinda way. XD**

**Shadow: We're screwed.**

**Loony: By the way, a new Point Of View will be shown! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Butter: On with the story!... want toast?**

_**Hidden Affection**_

_**Concern**_

_**Amy's Point Of View**_

_Just when you thought he was no longer the insensitive jerk he said he wasn't, he kicks you right where it hurts the most. "Tell me." I demanded, shooting yet another glare._

_He chuckled again, "You're very impatience."_

Just tell me!

"_No rodeos," I said again, "I have the right to know."_

"_I never actually agreed on telling you everything." he went to rodeos again, it annoys me so much when I know he's right. Even more when I can't accept it. "If you really want to know, then you yourself will only give pain on the dry curiosity."_

_The car stopped on a corner._

Same corner where we met.

I hate clichés.

"_Go." I said, I didn't even notice his dirty smile—aka yet another smirk from him. He laughed and let go of the maneuver , we were still in the same corner. "What are you doing!?" I panicked when I saw him release his power over the vehicle. We were not moving but hell that was a surprise!_

"_There are no cars passing by, nor people, we'll be fine, but first," he turned his whole body towards me sending me to make my back touch the door to my right, his right hand touched my seat next to my waist and his left blocking my way of exiting his cage._

Wha-What in the name of g-god is he doing... ?

_My lips were parted and my eyes were shocked, widen and shining and I had no idea why, he takes control of the situation as he pleases, it's just unfair how he can make me freeze on the spot or do what he pleases without me being able to say the other way around. His lips were right in front of my eyes, this is one of those times when you notice he's taller then me by lots of inches._

Just too unfair, taller, stronger, mature...

_He's everything I'm not—except for the mature one!_

_He made his face move making his lips closer to my eyes, I inhale from excitement tasting his breath as I did, just too perfect for someone that has a lot of flaws._

I'm unable to find the slightest flaw this being could have.

_It just pisses me off!_

_He pressed his lips on my cheek, breathing slowly, warming up my skin even more with the excess blood under my flesh and fur. I can't do anything—_

But push him off.

_I made his body apart from mine, sending his heat away to the other side of the car. I glared at him and looked right back forward. "Go." I said again._

_I saw him barely moving his lips—his features were already in an annoying smirk as always—and made the car move forward, letting the floor slide back under our tires._

_**X~X~X~X~X**_

_Days have passed since we went shopping, a few weeks actually. It's December 19, leaving just a few days before Christmas Eve, I love Christmas, it always leaves everyone so happy._

_Mom loved Christmas, too._

_I've gotten over a little—but just a really small little—amount of over my Mom being gone for good, of course it's hard but that was going to happen sooner or later._

I really do wish it could have happened later though. Much much much much MUCH later.

_And on the other side of the family, him and I have been getting along—in a way that way that I started to ignore or avoid him a little—but things haven't change much, he still has work, Sarah is planning on getting married with Dad—and vise versa—I have been busy with school, it's not even half done of the school year yet the teachers are expecting geniuses from us._

I've been really busy.

_Ever since I started to think I need a job, I've been looking for a good one, even if it is being a waitress or some sort, I'll get money._

_I don't like asking Dad for money and this might actually help me understand how much money is worth._

_I took my backpack from my bed and walked downstairs, leaving at the exact same time I always leave home. _

_And there he was, sitting on the couch with his laptop on his lap and a coffee mud on his lips. "I have told you, one of those times you think every thing's right, you'll spill your coffee on the laptop sending an a thousand dollar device to the trashcan."_

"_And I have told you even more not nag at me," he replayed dryly as he kept typing with his left hand and still drinking his dark coffee. "You make it seem as if you're my real sister."_

_I rolled my eyes and walked to the kitchen, he always reminds me that we're _not _siblings, I don't get it, aren't normal families make it seem more warm? Like, make it seem as if we're related by blood?_

_Hypocrite, maybe..._

_And I shouldn't care about that._

_I took an apple and walked to the door, "It's raining."_

_I turn to see him, apple in mouth before I grabbed it for my voice to be heard, "Of course it is, it's December, what did you expect? Dry sunny days?" I asked dryly—bitterly better word—before I opened the door and heard a huge thunder. "And thunder..."_

"Specially _thunder." he placed his empty mug on the coffee table and laptop on the couch, "I'm taking you to school," I was about to protest and tell him it was fine, "I'm concern that's all."_

_..._

_Concern...?_

"_Didn't Sarah _forced_ you to take me to school?" I asked as I opened the door. _

"_Maybe," he smirked down at me took an umbrella, covering both of us as we reached the car, I rolled my eyes but decided not to even bother me today._

_**X~X~X~X~X**_

_I closed the car's door without looking back at him._

For less then two seconds then I turned.

_He was smirking at me—no surprise there—but he did something before leaving, he stuck his tongue out at me._

Who's childish now huh mister I'm older then you!?

_I glared and stuck my tongue out as well, I mouthed "Jerk!" he laughed and motion for me with his hand to come closer, I did and stood right next to the window. "What?" I asked._

_Before he could even respond I heard a, "Hey Ames!"_

_Oh shoot..._

_I slowly turned around to see him, yes him, my enormous crush since elementary school and friend. The most handsome guy I have ever seen, cute too. Dazzling emerald eyes and beautiful denim blue fur. Most gorgeous smile ever._

Sonic T. Hedgehog...

_And he was about to talk to my _bro_..._

I'm _screwed!_

"_Oh, hey Sonic!" I said nervously smiling, "Mind waiting for a bit? Thanks!" I turned to him, "Go!" I hissed. Shadow shook his head, "Please go..." I said very pathetically, "I don't want you to talk to him..."_

"_More reason to do so." he walked out of the car. And I let my misery take over my life again._

I hate you Shadow T. Hedgehog!

_**Shadow's Point Of View**_

_I could feel the poor kid tremble as I walked out of the car, this was about to turn into a memory I will never let myself forget, never ever._

_I glance at the young hedgehog before me, blue fur, green eyes, he looks as if painted for a carnival, I shouldn't be mean, I reminded myself, first impression._

_But, seriously speaking, he looks like he's full of himself the way he looks at me, maybe he does think he's all that._

I hate people like that, I myself am hated by me for acting like that, but only to Amy I act like that.

...

Kid...

_Thinking of names, he calls her _Ames_, maybe he _is_ her boyfriend._

_I was so surprise that the kid actually did got a boyfriend, kind of, she's very attractive I must admit, but her attitude..._

_She's attractive, period._

_Her attitude does make me think, and it would have made me think more if she wasn't my sister. Yet, she is._

_Back to the _other_ kid._

_I walked to the other side of the car, extending my hand to meet his, I _must_, be polite, no turning back now. Not because I want to, but maybe because I'm a selfish bastard, just like I said before. This is all convenient to me, if I actually try just a bit, I might actually convince Amy that I do care._

_**Sonic's Point Of View**_

_It's been a long time since I saw Amy coming to school by car, it surprise me, but it astonished me for by knowing who the driver was. Not her Dad, I have met him once or twice, but I was sure it was not him. A black and red hedgehog, could it be family? I don't think so, he doesn't even look like her at all, her boyfriend? Could be, but I though she liked me._

_Guess by turning her down so much she got tired of me, I could have expected that from coming but I didn't give my knowledge to it, lack of interest and now I'm paying for that mistake._

_But not jealousy nor possession feelings, no, of course not. Just because I see someone new in her life I have to admit that I do like her? How stupid, I do _not_ like her like that, if I did like her then I would have notice sooner._

_Still, she changed her feelings for him, ha, now that's a laugh._

_He looks way older then her, how can she even consider someone like him? That's not the Amy I know._

_And I'm sure he's glaring at me, on top of that he has to look at me, could he be gay for looking at me like that? Out of my league._

_But meh, even if I do get to know him, I don't really care about him, though it concerns me that Amy choose him over me._

I mean, choosing someone over _Sonic, the Sonic._ That's just idiotically wrong.

_Let's see what this guy has stored for me, might even get me an opportunity to friendly tease Amy for her new _boyfriend_ once in a while._

_**Amy's Point Of View**_

_I guess I really can't prevent this from happening, "Uhh, Sonic? He's Shadow, my brother." I said still unsteady, Sonic's eyes were full of confusion. Of course, he could have though he was someone else. Maybe a cousin, but boyfriend? ... maybe so but no, I loved you Sonic, though this words will never echo with your voice, that's why I gave up a long time ago. Yet, he didn't even notice._

"_And Shadow, this is Sonic, my friend." I said turning to both at the same time, I gulped when their hands met on a handshake, harsh._

"_Shadow T. Hedgehog," Shadow introduce himself first, half-smiling, or is it a genuine smile? Wait... he can't be faking being nice to get along with him..._

No... don't win him over, don't win him over, don't win him over! Don't act like such a good-mannered person when you're actually not!!!

"_Sonic T. Hedgehog." Sonic said smirking, like he always does, no surprise there, but even so, I don't like them talking to each other, I just don't, "So, you're Ames' brother? How come you didn't told me Ames?"_

"_Stepbrother," Shadow corrected before I could do so, making Sonic turn back to him, "Just a guess here, but by the nickname I'm thinking you're my brother in law." he chuckled._

_I blushed..._

_Sonic chuckled as well, "Nah, me and Ames are just friends, I though you were her boyfriend when I first saw you."_

_I blushed again... man I hate this..._

_Okay, they're referring to me when I'm standing right next to them. Hellooo! "Oh, so it was true that Amy is single." Shadow said smirking._

_Sonic raise an eyebrow, "Yeah, why are you saying it that way?"_

"_No reason," Shadow chuckled and turn to me, "Bye Amy." _

_He said before leaning down and kissing my cheek, his lips brushing my soft skin and warming it up, I'm not actually thinking he's doing this to impress him because, well, he knows I'm his stepsister so he wouldn't do anything to me._

_So, why did he kissed me?_

"_Pleasure to meet you, kid." Shadow said before turning around, getting inside his car and driving off, letting the street disappear under his tires._

_Sonic just stood there, he didn't looked surprise, nor awkward, I knew it. He looked serious. _

To my surprise, I was even more astonished that Sonic was serious, later he won't give much interest.

But I'm sure he does _now._

_I gulped and bit my lower lip, "Let's go to class," he said to me before grabbing my hand and leading me inside campus._

_**Sonic's Point Of View**_

"_Why didn't you tell me you had a stepbrother?" I asked as I sat down all the way to the back of the class. Letting Amy fallow behind, she just knew I was going to ask for an explanation, so she didn't oppose to my demand._

"_I didn't think it was necessary," she said shrugging, "it's no big deal really, besides, I just found out myself a few weeks ago so it's as new to me as you."_

_I understood, yet, thought that her keeping this from me meant that she though it was unnecessary to let me be aware of it. _

"_Okay, I understand, I know I shouldn't have kept it a secret, but seriously I didn't find it was necessary at all." she said again._

"_Not even because we're friends?" I asked with a smirk._

_She smiled and chuckled, "I didn't told Cream nor Tails at all ether, nice try."_

_I chuckled at her this time, I liked spending time with Ames, makes me be on the phase of the earth when I talked to her._

I friend I will always treasure is one of a kind.

Ames, you're one of a kind.

"_Well, how about telling them?" I suggested, shifting my body to the front since the teacher was coming in._

"_Uhh..." she studded as she took out her binder from her bag, "well, actually..." she trailed off, I raised an eyebrow at her._

_Then my eyes changed to obvious._

"_They already know, don't they?" I glared kind of a little at her._

"_Yes, I'm sorry, I didn't told them, they found out about it." she explained as she wrote down some notes, "Cream visited me and well Shadow was downstairs and talked to Tails, it was unavoidable, I was sick and—."_

"_You were sick?" I asked before she could even finish, "Seriously, keep the truth from me much? What else? Are you gonna confess that you like me?" _

_She rolled her eyes, "You know I don't."_

"_Anymore," I chuckled at her sigh, "very well, it's all in the past, let's just move forward." I sighed and rested my head on my arms as I let my palms touch the back of my neck._

Though, I actually didn't wanted to move forward, keeping secrets from me, Tails kept secrets from me. I don't blame Cream, she's Ames' best friend so she could keep her secrets, but Tails? My little buddy?

_Amy and Tails must be really nice friends since he did that for her._

_Or, maybe it's just me that's making a big deal out of this._

_I really hope it's the first one._

"_How about telling me more about..." I paused as I tried to remember his name, what was it again? "Shadow?"_

_I must have been right, since Amy just trailed off again, "There's nothing much to know, I mean, he's my stepbrother and that's it."_

_I glared at her, "That's it? How about telling me the basics?"_

"_Why are you so interested?" she asked questionably, letting her chin rest on her palm and elbow on her desk. "I'm telling you, it's not that import—."_

"_Quiet." the teacher warned as he looked at us._

_Amy nodded and I just let my composure be regained as my back straightened, I was so cut up in the moment I had lean forward just so I could hear her more clearly, obviously not a good idea since it was passing the obvious._

_I took out a notebook from my backpack and ripped page._

How old is he?

_As soon as I finished writing on it I smoothly passed it to Amy. She read it and sighed silently as I chuckled at her expression. She wrote something with pen and carelessly returned the note._

19.

_My expression didn't change, though my mind was full of questions, he looks way older, just that type of image and how he was being all polite and all. Was that a fake face? I don't think so but I just met him, how would I know? He talked to me as if I needed an explanation for everything._

_Could it be he thinks he's better then me because he has more years? That's just stupid. And that kiss he gave to Amy, lack of interest since he's her stepbrother._

But not by blood.

And he's just the age that girls like Amy would like.

_And him driving her to school? I know it was raining and all but not even when a huge storm is going does his Dad drive her here. It was just drizzling, that has a meaning. Meaning: he drove all the way from his home, picked up Amy and drove her to school._

_..._

_Or did he just drove from _his_ home? I'm so confused! The only way to know is to ask._

_I looked at Ames once more before I wrote something else down and passed it to her._

Where does he live?

_I saw her hesitating on her answer for this one, must be true then, he lives with her._

With me...

_I read as it proved my thoughts right. Well what else can I ask? I'm pretty much satisfy with how Amy has been truthful with me._

_There's just one thing that still is poking my thoughts._

Why do I feel like Amy is still hiding something from me? I'm concern about her.

_I care for my friends._

So, Amy, be truthful to me.

**Loony: So dramatic.**

**Amy: Not.**

**Loony: _Well!_ Thanks for reading! And I'm so glad finally it's all falling into place! By the way, this is not a freaking cliché story, you know? I mean, it's a ShadAmy, of course, but it's uhh how do I say it...?... oh!**

**Example: Shadow and Amy meet, spend time together, talk, then Amy tells him she used to have a crush on Sonic, Shadow comforts her for any type of crap, Sonic meets Shadow, he gets jealous and fights for Amy's love blah blah blah... and blah... yeah...**

**Shadow: So predictable.**

**Loony: Indeed, so, I'm trying to make something unexpected, but if I'm no good at it then—**

**Amy: Oh well?**

**Loony: Exactly! You're getting the cheese on the nachos my pink freak!**

**Amy: Bitch.**

**Loony: So try to send ideas if you have some, or even just try to guess where this story is going! XD**

**Sonic: Loony does not own, owned, or will own SEGA, or Sonic Team, if she did, we would have been all screwed and sent to hell. So she doesn't, and believe me, hell is not a nice place.**

**Loony: Believe the blue dude! Hell is not a nice place! Oh and thanks for guessing for when Sonic will appear but... BZZ!! Wrong! **

**Quote:**

_**I tried sniffing coke once, but the ice cubes kept on getting stuck in my nose.**_

**Shadow: Okay that quote is sick but whatever, Read and Review... **


	6. Teasing

**AN://**

**Loony: I love you!**

**Shadow: Shit, she speaks.**

**Loony: I didn't know people will actually like this crap! I'm honored, I shall become a bit more responsible for you guys huh?**

**Amy: Not at all.**

**Loony: Well considering I don't have an actual plot—**

**Amy: Mhm.**

**Loony: Okay fine! I admit it! I still have a long way to go! And I'm actually making this story be my last story on the Sonic The Hedgehog genre.**

**Amy: She's more into Anime, now.**

**Shadow: (cough) Naruto (cough)**

**Loony: XD**

**Sonic: Hey! What the hell! I'm better than those guys!**

**Loony: (Blinks) Suuuure....**

**Butter: On with the story, want toast? No? Fine then...**

_**Hidden Affection**_

_**Teasing**_

_**Amy's Point Of View**_

_And so just trying to let all this get out of my head, here I am once more on the spotlight, explaining things that are not even meant to be explained because of lack of interest. Yet, they care because of friendship._

_And so I started to think a lot of circumstances in the world that don't make sense, and we know._

_But then again, when it makes sense it's when we hate it the most. Making sense, most people do make sense, but there's that percent that changes the odds and most likely pisses people off when they are the conversation topic._

_You guessed right, we're talking about my _adorable_ brother, Shadow T. Hedgehog._

_Sonic, Cream and Tails had surrounded me at lunch time with one of those games called answer the questions or you'll never be considered a good friend again._

_I'm pretty sure they only say that because they want me to spill the soup about Shadow and him moving with me and for how long._

"_Just two freaking weeks okay!" I said to all three guys as I sighed in annoyance. "My Dad will marry Sarah in a few weeks and he decided to move in while his apartment is unoccupied." _

_He did told me once about this, I have a good memory for stuff._

That does not concern him, that's why the reason for be being so surprise for my interest in such a guy.

Cross that—my bro.

_Sonic pursed his lips as he sat back and crossed his arms while covering his half-unbutton shirt. "I still think you're hiding something from us."_

"_What would she be hiding anything?" Cream asked as she ate some grapes. "Amy's not a lier."_

"_She's not little Ms. Truthful ether."_

"_She didn't find it necessary Sonic." Tails as he read a book, this guy can even make a time bomb while doing something else. "It was by chance that Cream and I found out, if we hadn't visited Amy we wouldn't know ether."_

"_I think Shadow's nice." Cream said smiling at me._

That's what you say now but just wait till you get to know him Cream...

"_Yeah, he is..." I lied as I drank some orange juice and looked to some other guy that was about to throw a wolf/kid inside a trashcan._

_Sonic sighed as he looked at the same scene as me. "Be right back."_

_Tails grin and chuckle as he kept reading his book, Cream kept eating her grapes. Sonic had walked over to that guy and talked him out of doing that to the little wolf/kid. The guy shrugged and threw the kid down to the floor(not inside the trash can) and left without a care while placing his hands inside his pockets, you could have even heard him say, "What a drag."_

"_Thank you, Sonic." the little wolf said as Sonic helped him stand up._

"_Hey not a problem buddy, just ignore those dudes and they'll leave you out." Sonic assured him while patting his back._

_The little wolf fixed his glasses and looked up at Sonic, "Thanks."_

"_Sure man." Sonic winked down and walked back to me._

"_Sonic is very nice, too." Cream commented as she giggled, Sonic blushed a little making both Tails and me chuckle._

"_It was an impulse." Sonic said trying to cover up. "Like you guys wouldn't do that."_

"_You're the only one that does that Sonic." I said smirking, "Our hero, woohoo."_

"_Shut up." Sonic glared._

"_Against vandalism and helps the nerds." I said jokingly, even Tails glared this time, "I'm kidding Tails."_

"_Flirts with the cheerleaders and helps the environment." I blushed when Tails said that, Sonic laughed and Cream covered her mouth to giggle._

"_I'm not a cheerleader anymore and I no longer am a member of the clean the environment club."_

Why do they always have to rub it in? Just because I was all peppy and cheery last year and was part of the club making me wear a stupid flower suit for a festival means they can make fun of me?

_Crap..._

_I sighed and shrugged, "Whatever."_

_Cream finished her grapes and turned to me with a hoping look, "Can I come over today?"_

_I blinked, once, twice, okay, now, answer. "What? Why?" _

That answer was not in my mind...

"_My Mom won't be home all day, she was assigned at her work to prepare a huge feast for a wedding, I'll be all alone and it's gonna be extremely boring." she explained still looking at me with those giant chocolate brown eyes._

_I thought this for about a second—half a second much better explanation—and gave up. I could even use this as a chance to avoid Shadow._

_Since when did I started to call him by his name? Hmph, like it matters right?_

"_I guess. Sure you can come over. But you need the team homework excuse." _

"_That guy won't believe it."_

_I glance at Sonic was with feet up the table and looking at the ceiling. "How in the name of hell do you know that?"_

_I'm becoming a tiny bit more dirty mouth girl. I'm stressed okay! _

"_You guys are in different grades, and by the looks of it he kinda has you watched twenty four seven."_

"_He looked pretty sharp, like he's way more mature then most guys at his age." Tails continued. "And he asked for my classes as well."_

"_Why are you making such a big deal out of this?" I shoot a glare at both guys. "Like he'll ask for much then I tell him."_

"_It's not a big deal for us. It's more like you care too much of what he thinks of you." Sonic said while looking at me from the corner of his eyes._

_I frowned and crossed my arms, "How so?" I really wanna know._

"_You didn't wanted me nor this guys to meet him." he said pointing at Cream and Tails, "You don't talk about him much and it seem—"_

"_It looks like you're intimidated by him." Tails finished for him._

_I couldn't help but to grin lightly and chuckle slightly. "You guys must be kidding."_

_Tails shrugged, "What other reason will you have to hide him? We were gonna find out sooner or later."_

"_But that doesn't mean I'm scare of him."_

"_Then what are you hiding Amy?" Cream asked._

Not you too Cream...

"_Nothing."_

_Sonic's eyebrow twitched and sat up straight swinging his legs down to the floor. "I knew we couldn't get much from her."_

_I looked puzzled at his statement and cocked my head to the side in confusion. "What?"_

_Sonic smirked at the right moment making me blink my emerald eyes once more. "We wanted for you to spill the soup."_

"_To tell us more about him, but it looks like everything's alright." Tails said._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Cream asked you if she could come over, you accepted, we asked you about him, you answered," Sonic shrugged, "So you're not hiding anything, but it was fun."_

_He grinned making me groan in anger, "You guys were teasing me?"_

"_We were concern." Sonic chuckled._

"_Concern, ha, you just took this as a chance to tease me, even when I have that obnoxious step brother to do so, you guys are the worst."_

_Sonic raised an eyebrow, "You hate him?"_

That question has the easiest answer in the world.

"_No."_

_What do you guys think? Did I lied?_

Of course I did!

_He's obnoxious, he thinks he's better than me, he thinks he's all that, he thinks I know nothing, he thinks I'm stupid and can't take care of myself, he doesn't think of me as his sister!_

_Do I have reasons to hate him? Of course I do!_

"_Then, what's wrong?" Sonic asked._

_I pursed my lips and sighed silently, playing with my thumbs, "I don't get guys."_

_I didn't looked up but he made me by asking, "What do you mean?"_

_And at that moment the bell rang sending us to our classes, haha nice going bell, good way to make a cliché come out._

_Cream quickly stood up and grabbed her bag, "Need to hurry! My P.E. teacher is so uptight!"_

_She ran off, Tails stood up as well and chuckled, "I won't be late this time, oh no sir, not today!"_

_I giggled slightly as Sonic chuckled when we both saw Tails dash out of the cafeteria, it seems he was late yesterday and got the back seat with some gangsters, you can think of the rest._

_I was about to leave for my science class when suddenly I felt something grab my arm, turning around I see Sonic smiling down on me, "Wanna go watch me train?"_

_I sighed and rolled my eyes, "I don't want to skip class again."_

"_Oh come on Amy, today's the last day you'll see me train."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I'm gonna stop asking you."_

_I couldn't help but to smile at his humor, he always did find a way to make me smile even in the most depressing or saddest moments in my whole life._

_Now that I remember._

_He was there when my mom died._

He's such an awesome friend.

_At the funeral he wouldn't let go of me, not even to be alone he kept repeating:_

It'll be alright, I'm here, everyone's here, you're not alone.

_You're not alone..._

_Thanks to him, I know I'm not alone. It's so hard to find friends who would actually still be with you in the hardest moments of their lives and still be able to care for a friend. I really appreciate having a friend like him. I even knew that liking someone so much was impossible, but after learning he never thought of me that way._

_My whole world was out of it's atmosphere._

"_Amy?"_

_I snapped out of it and looked embarrassed down at my shoes, "Uhh yeah?"_

"_Cool, let's go!"_

_What!?_

_It didn't gave me much time to answer as I was dragged against my will to the track area._

_**X~X~X~X~X**_

_Sighs, sighs, sighs and more sighs coming out of my lips every time I kept looking at the clock. I was so late! After skipping that class and looking at Sonic train, it was his choice to take me and everyone else to the mall. See a movie, eat, and didn't even notice it was 8 o'clock when we finished talking. And it's so dark since it's December!_

_I'm so screwed._

_Shadow's gonna get so mad at me, not even because I'm late but because he's the one in charge of me! Dad's gonna be so disappointed! This is all Sonic's fault! Ahh!_

_Okay, okay okay okay! Calm down, just explain you ran out of time—or like you didn't even notice what time it was—everything's gonna be okay._

_Like, it's not like he's gonna tell on me._

_..._

_Or is he...?_

_Oh god this sucks._

_I'm staring to actually care about him. Well, it's normal, since, well uhh we're brother and sister! Yeah that must totally be it! I'm gonna go and tell him—as a sister that I am—that I ran out of time and it was all an accident, yeah that'll be enough. _

_I twisted the doorknob to see inside—but just a slightly bit—all the lights off, windows close, curtains as well. I fully entered and close the door behind me, taking off my jacket and hat as well as leaving my backpack on the floor. I took a few steps inside to see everything normal—even though it was dark but still._

_But...where is he...?_

"_Hn."_

"_Kya!" _

_I almost fell back on the floor if it wasn't for my couch and my stupid cheerleader abilities—if you must call it that way—from last year, that fall would have hurt if I actually did hit the floor._

_I opened one eye, just one, just in case he was ready to yell at me I could be prepare._

_But at that very moment._

_Everything went fast._

I didn't see it coming.

_It was impossible to see it coming._

A gunshot was heard.

**Shadow: You know, this was actually not planned.**

**Amy: She's been reading dark fics since she came back.**

**Loony: Might as well just start the bloody scenes! Muahahaha!**

**Amy: People hate cliffhangers!**

**Loony: This is actually my first cliffhanger in this story, sew me it was meant to happen if you wanted MORE characters introduce!**

**Butter: Oh also, message to Miss HarajukuLover-90, she can't answer your messages, please go to her profile for more contact information.**

**Loony: Also, a beta reader is needed, I don't write much anymore but when I do I'm not always good at spelling, since English is not my native language, it's hard on me. So I need someone that is VERY patience and don't worry I'm flexible, just a beta for this story would be nice, it's for you guys so you can keep reading without stupid spelling errors!**

**Quote:**

_**Borrow money from pessimists—they don't expect it back.**_

**Loony: That quote is true XD Read and Review! ^^**


	7. AN:

**AN//:**

***Hides behind laptop screen* Hello everyone…**

**Some of you (most of you) in Author's Alerts or much better Story Alerts will get this. I'm really sorry but I just couldn't continue something that has lost my attention almost half a year from now, I hope you guys understand but this story will stay up for a GOOD amount of time, believe me years will pass before it's taken down so you guys can go back and read whatever you want, bla bla bla I'm just babbling!**

**THIS STORY HAS BEEN GIVEN AWAY~**

**Yes, you read RIGHT, someone has been really kind of taking responsibility of continuing something I couldn't finish myself… Damn I sound like such a loser Dx**

**But I really don't give a damn… I still like Sonic just… not as much as before I guess.**

***laughing* when I look back at what I used to like, it amuses me.**

**Okay… long AN short, this story will stop being updated in this account, for further chapters if you're still interested in it go visit **_**SugarhogRose**_**, she was really nice at taking such a big weight off my shoulders…**

**And just saying some reviewers (even if they don't flame) are not very good with words…**

"**UPDATE NOW!"**

**All I can say is…**

"**Aye aye BOSS!"**

**Geez… do I even have to say what is wrong about that review? *sighs***

***Giggles* Damn I laughed so fucking much *smirks* oh well~**

**Anyway, for everyone who expected me to continue, I'm sorry, for everyone who understands, thank you, and for everyone that doesn't give a damn, sucks to be you *grins* **

**Enjoy the rest of the story in SugarhogRose's account, she has total permission to do as she wants even if I didn't planned it, so bye!!! *goes to Kingdom Hearts Fandom***


End file.
